


movies

by lobotomutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nothin' but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: “Weiss, we should rob a bank one day.”“Absolutelynot.”“Why not? It’d be fun.”





	movies

“What’s going on, again?”

“Weiss, I already told you the plot  _ three times. _ ” Ruby whined, her gaze never once leaving the TV screen in front of her. “They need to knock the porta-potty off of the roof and into that pick-up truck, remember?  _ Then  _ they need to get the truck to the bank, fill the potty with gold and money and stuff, and--”

“Wouldn’t it be more efficient to abandon the ‘porta-potty’ and just rob the bank and get away?”

The huntress beside her crossed her arms and pouted. “Well, yeah, it would, but it’d be a lot more  _ boring. _ ” Ruby’s pout died young as a round of explosions sounded off in the film, and the people on screen (clad in cat masks) began swarming the blown-open doors of a bank. The red-head bounced up and down in place and snuggled a bit closer to Weiss in her excitement. “Look look look! Look what they did with the buses!”

She pointed at the screen and Weiss hummed thoughtfully. The heiress never was the fondest of these over the top, raunchy action films, but she tolerated them for Ruby’s sake. Having Ruby climbing all over her and prattling enthusiastically about the plot and explosions on screen was much more enjoyable than sobbing over the death of a dog in a movie. Though, the cuddles that followed afterwards made it somewhat worth it.

Weiss furrowed her brows in confusion as the film continued, their masked “heroes” (they were more ‘thieves’, but Weiss decided to keep quiet on the matter) moving towards their next destination: a moving train. Ruby, in her excitement, wrapped her arms around Weiss’s shoulders and planted her chin on the heiress’s shoulder.

“Weiss, we should rob a bank one day.”

“Absolutely  _ not. _ ”

“Why not? It’d be fun.”

Ruby attempted to win her girlfriend over with big, wide, puppy dog eyes. She was shot down by a glare.

“It’s dangerous.”

“Pssh.” Ruby waved a hand lazily in the air and promptly flopped across Weiss’s lap, all interest in her action film lost. “You and I fought a Nevermore just fine on our second day of school! We’d be fine!”

Weiss rolled her eyes and fought back a fond smile as she peered down at the dumb, grinning face of the girl in her lap. She began absently carding her fingers through the other girl’s hair and tried her best to put a scowl on her face. It failed when she half-glanced at Ruby again and caught the younger girl’s eye.

“You almost got eaten by an Ursa the other day.”

“Shhh! That doesn’t count.”

“It does too! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Weiss snapped, squinting down at Ruby. Ruby lifted both of her hands up and promptly planted them on either side of Weiss’s face, pushing her cheeks up into an awkward and dumb looking smile. Weiss tried (in vain) to keep her brows furrowed and her expression angry.

_ “My name’s Weiss,” _ Ruby mocked, smushing Weiss’s cheeks together a bit to try and make it look as though the heiress was ‘talking’.  _ “I’m a worrywart, and I’m grumpy, and I frown all the time.”  _ She continued, her nasally imitation of her girlfriend falling flat as her own snickers and giggles began bubbling out of her. Her silver eyes lit up when Weiss huffed through her nose in a weak attempt at masking her own laughter.

“I don’t sound like that.” The heiress tried to say, though her words were muffled by Ruby’s palm and the awkward position her face was pulled into.

“S’it not whiny enough?” Ruby suggested with an innocent tip of her head. “Should it be more like  _ this? _ ” She pitched her voice higher than usual and scrunched her nose up to try and put more of a ‘whine’ into her imitation. Again, Ruby fell into a fit of laughter at her own joke and her arms slackened just enough for Weiss to wriggle her face out of her hands.

Both girls were no longer invested in the movie. Weiss was quick to move her hands to Ruby’s sides and didn’t hesitate to mercilessly tickle the smaller huntress. The red-head let out a snort of laughter and began squirming in place, trying to push Weiss away but failing. It wasn’t long before the heiress’s own laughter was flung into the mix and she leaned down to bump her nose with Ruby’s.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Ye-yes you dooo!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

Ruby managed to get a hold of herself long enough to pull Weiss down and into a bear hug, effectively trapping the smaller girl against her. The heiress squirmed for a little, but eventually gave up and merely sighed into her partner’s shoulder, a stray giggle escaping her now and then. She nuzzled up a bit closer to Ruby and attempted to mask her smile.

“Dolt.” She mumbled, quite content with her current predicament. Ruby’s chest rose and fell with breathy laughter, and Weiss felt the other girl nuzzling at the top of her head. She didn’t have to see Ruby’s face to know she was grinning from ear to ear (likely happy she won this tickle fight). Weiss let out a content sigh and snuggled a bit closer to Ruby, accepting her fate and instead letting her eyes slide shut and shifting her focus to the steady beat of Ruby’s heart.

She and Ruby fell asleep in that position, sleeping through the last half-hour of the film.

**Author's Note:**

> happy late christmas! i wrote a whiterose bc i said i'd do that and then. forgot to.  
> have some nerds watching a movie and just bein' nerds.


End file.
